


Doubt:Hope

by Justgot1



Series: Generated [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justgot1/pseuds/Justgot1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does the ratio of tricks break – Irene: Sherlock, 1:0? Or does John dare to hope … 1:1? Tricks can be learned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt:Hope

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet created by collaging phrases generated by [this random sentence generator.](http://watchout4snakes.com/creativitytools/randomsentence/randomsentence.aspx)
> 
> This is turning into a rather addictive little writing exercise...

The blogger scratches around the puzzle, an endeavor that reaches underneath his distress and gives him a purpose, a reason to doubt.

For John does doubt.  John does not just conduct others’ light, and despite apparent evidence, the cue persists; John’s mind will not rest.

Paranoia prevails into every midnight as it collapses into dawn. _Just a magic trick. Keep your eyes fixed on me._ You see, but you do not observe, John. _Please, will you do this for me?_   Do, do what?  He'd done  _nothing,_ there was nothing he __could_  _have done.

Just observe.

His observation originates the fiction: Sherlock, confessing guilt. Sherlock, expressing remorse. Sherlock, arms outstretched, falling forward like a swooping bird of prey.  Irrefutable evidence of his own two eyes.

But.   _But._

_Isn’t that what people do? Leave a note?_

People die … _That’s what people do_.

But.   _But_.

They wouldn’t let him, a doctor, _a doctor_ , through to him.   _Why?_

The Woman proved that a body can undergo a transformation to play a bogus effect, if you know what the record-keeper likes.  If the record-keeper likes you.  If the _morgue lab tech_ likes you.

Tricks.  How does the ratio of tricks break – Irene: Sherlock, 1:0?

Or does John dare to hope … 1:1?  Tricks can be learned.

_It’s a trick.  Do this for me._

Dawn breaks through.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The sentences I had to work with for this one:
> 
> The cue persists.  
> The author scratches around the puzzle.  
> An endeavor reaches underneath a distress.  
> A paranoia prevails into every midnight.  
> The observation originates the fiction.  
> The midnight collapses.  
> Will the ratio break?  
> Around the worst transformation plays a bogus effect.


End file.
